


В ожидании гостей

by Umbridge



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуми любит заботиться о Цузуки</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании гостей

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: iris M  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: фик написан специально для квеста "Челлендж" (аудиофик), ранее не публиковался.

Раны зажили, и сегодня Цузуки разрешили искупаться. Он еще очень слаб, сидит на кровати, сам встать не решается, но и о помощи никогда не попросит. Тацуми знает его слишком хорошо. Прикрывает за собой дверь, перекидывает полотенце через локоть, как официант — салфетку.

— Готов?

Цузуки кивает.

— Даже как-то непривычно. 

— Ничего, я тебе помогу.

Тацуми подходит к кровати, присаживается на край и разрезает ножницами завязки бинтов. Полотенце ложится мягким комом на колени, бинты лопаются, и Тацуми скатывает их слой за слоем. Цузуки все это время сидит, не глядя на него, и только вздрагивает, когда Тацуми придвигается слишком близко. Повязки слоятся и соскальзывают, открывая кожу, и Тацуми заставляет себя не думать о том, как близко сейчас Цузуки, и о том, что кроме белых полосок марли на нем больше ничего нет. 

Когда бинты сняты и скручены аккуратными валиками, Тацуми невольно глядит на оставшиеся от ран шрамы. Еще свежие, тонкие, покрытые запекшейся кровью, они изгибаются и складываются в причудливые символы, таинственные, зовущие. Хочется погладить их пальцами, потрогать языком. Цузуки ловит его взгляд и прикрывается ладонью.

— Давай, я помогу тебе встать. Держись. — Тацуми тут же поднимается, натягивает на лицо невозмутимую маску, подставляет плечо, поддерживает за талию. Как будто ни о чем даже не думал, как будто пришел, только чтобы помочь.

— Ну, вперед.

Цузуки посмеивается, делает шаг, другой.

— Сейчас, я справлюсь, — заявляет уверенно, и тут же повисает на руках Тацуми: голова закружилась. Вот всегда с ним так. Ни слова правды. 

В ванной холодно и влажно, тусклая лампочка отражается в начищенной до блеска плитке. Тацуми включает воду, крутит ручки, чтобы полилась теплая. Цузуки все это время стоит, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдает за ним — Тацуми чувствует его взгляд затылком. 

— Готово. 

Цузуки кивает, медленно, нерешительно. 

— Спасибо, дальше я сам.

— Сам? Ну уж нет, я тебя помою.

Цузуки вскидывает голову и густо краснеет.

— Нет.

Что еще он может сказать? Тацуми другого ответа не ждал, не стоило и спрашивать. Стягивает галстук, расстегивает рубашку, и пальцы даже не дрожат — сказываются долгие годы самоконтроля. Цузуки следит за ним, не отрываясь, за каждым его движением, как будто боится отвести взгляд.

— Тацуми…

— Просто помою, ничего больше.

— Ты не сможешь…

— Смогу. 

Тацуми уверен в том, что говорит. Конечно он сможет, он выдержит. Аккуратно складывает брюки на пуфик, сверху кладет очки. Картинка сразу расплывается перед глазами, но Тацуми это не мешает. Он видит все, что нужно. Обнимает Цузуки и ведет его под теплые струи. 

Аккуратно достает из подставки мыло, стараясь не уронить. Оно скользит в руках, Тацуми подхватывает его, медлит секунду, оглядывая Цузуки, а потом проводит языком по губам и принимается за дело. Цузуки стоит перед ним, уперевшись ладонями в стену, мышцы напряжены, волосы падают на лицо. Тацуми водит мылом по выгнутой спине: от плеч, по бокам и к ложбинке между ягодицами. 

В паху сладко и болезненно ноет. Тацуми приказывает себе успокоиться, выдыхает и скользит дальше, по бедрам, к икрам. Кожа у коленей гладкая, горячая, Тацуми едва удерживается, чтобы не коснуться ее губами, но заставляет себя опуститься на пол душевой кабинки, тщательно отмывает пятки и пальцы. Цузуки тихо хихикает.

— Щекотно!

— Уже все, — отвечает снизу Тацуми. Еще раз проходится по округлым светлым пяткам и поднимается, чтобы отложить мыло.

— Еще немного, — успокаивает он. Сейчас самая трудная часть. И она еще труднее оттого, что Тацуми уже возбужден, он уже не справился с собой, но еще пытается это прятать. Хорошо, что Цузуки стоит к нему спиной и не видит. Тацуми чуть отстраняется и скользит пальцами между ягодиц. Цузуки напрягается. 

— Там не надо, я сам.

Тацуми не отвечает, касается входа, обводит вокруг и надавливает. Ничего особенного, они просто моются. Это естественно. Так же естественно, как и то, что внутри Цузуки узкий и раскаленный. Тацуми отлично помнит это, и кровь разом ухает в пах, так что приходится зажмуриться и переждать. 

— Хватит!

Тацуми сжимает второй рукой его мошонку. Бедра сводит, сердце колотится внизу живота, в голове шумит. Он осторожно сжимает яички, скользит рукой в промежность, потом обратно и обхватывает член, уже налитой и твердый. 

— Перестань! 

Тацуми коротко выдыхает, ведет по стволу вверх и вниз, оттягивает крайнюю плоть. У Цузуки стоит, да еще как. И это не удивительно, если учесть, как давно у них ничего не было. 

— Успокойся, у меня все под контролем, — шепчет ему на ухо Тацуми. Он продолжает двигать пальцами внутри, поворачивая и сгибая их.

— Прекрати! — Цузуки подается назад, выгибается, хочет вывернуться, но Тацуми удерживает его.

— Сейчас, я почти закончил, — голос срывается, с трудом удается выговаривать слова. Возбуждение перехлестывает через край. Тацуми сжимает свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить, хотя знает, что если так все оставит, потом будет больно. Ему уже сейчас мучительно хочется довести дело до конца. Вместо этого он отстраняется и разворачивает Цузуки к себе. 

— Тацуми, давай уже прекратим? 

Цузуки опускает руку на член и быстро дрочит себе, кривит губы, хмурится. Тацуми перехватывает его за запястье. 

— Подожди, я почти закончил.

Цузуки распахивает глаза и смотрит на него. Зрачки расширены, рот приоткрыт. Тацуми мучительно хочется коснуться его, скользнуть языком по губам, прижаться, целовать долго и глубоко. Но он снова начинает намыливать: сначала шею, потом плечи, потом грудь. Мыльная вода стекает вниз, по животу к темной полоске волос. Тацуми водит круговыми движениями вокруг пупка, опускает руку на лобок.

Цузуки дергает бедрами, красная открытая головка касается головки Тацуми. 

— Они сейчас придут! Я хотел просто сполоснуться, а ты!..

А Тацуми уже плевать на все. Подождут, ничего с ними не случиться. Он разворачивает Цузуки к себе, чтобы смыть мыло, и снова сует пальцы в скользкий от пены вход. Цузуки уже не сопротивляется, стонет и дергается от каждого движения, шипит и просит.

— Пожалуйста! Я уже чистый!

Тацуми уже и сам не видит повода тянуть. Он наваливается на Цузуки, одной рукой разводит ягодицы, другой направляет себя. Он даже забывает, что Цузуки еще слаб, и они вместе едва не падают, когда Тацуми наконец входит в него. Приходится подхватить и держать, пока Цузуки дергает бедрами и ласкает себя. 

Тацуми не пытается закрыть ему рот, как делал раньше, он вообще забывает обо всем, когда пружина внутри распрямляется. И может быть, он даже сам кричит, мешая свой крик с криком Цузуки.

 

— Странно, и куда они подевались? — удивляется Ватари, заглянув в комнату. Хисока крутит в руках коробку с подарком и пожимает плечами. 

— Цузуки, может, моется, а где Тацуми-сан — без понятия.

Ватари заходит в комнату, неся перед собой огромный торт. 

— Ну ладно, подождем. Так на чем я остановился?

Хисока закатывает глаза, но вслух покорно напоминает:

— На хромосомах.

— Ах да, так вот, в ДНК человека…


End file.
